Julian Ray Doherty
Julian Doherty is a fictional character created by Rachel D. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Julian is the firstborn child to Dragon Master Joseph Doherty O'Connor and witch Selene James. He holds a big grudge against Evil Triad Member Lithus, who ruined his life when he was 18. But more than anything, and just like his sister Connie, he holds a big grudge against the Elders and Whitelighters. He's the younger brother to half brothers Matt O'Connor, Jonathan O'Connor and Zach Turner and older brother to full blooded sister Connie Doherty. Personality Julian is a very calm person who better never be pissed. He's literally the silence before the storm and once set on fire it's hard to get him to calm down again. The only person beside his father to be able to calm him down in such situations would be his little sister Connie who he loves to no end. He is very protective over her, loving to tease her and scare potential boyfriends off. He is kind and very passionate and loves to learn new things. His constant urge to protect Connie made him a somewhat perfectionist person, wanting everything to be in order and thus driving him to his limits to gain full control over his powers. However, Julian always had the gift to master his powers, unlike his sister, who relies on him a lot for help when it comes to controlling powers. Losing his parents at the age of eighteen made Julian a careful teenager, which is reflected now in his older years. Sometimes being so overprotective makes him seem arrogant and cocky. History Julian grew up in a harmonic environment. He never caused any major troubles to his parents and he loved to be taught by his father to master his powers from an early age. Learning always came naturally to Julian and he loved to see his father proud of him. Joseph would always tell him that family was important and if one day something would happen to him and Selene, then Julian would have to take care of Connie. Knowing that he wasn't forcing Julian into a promise, Joseph asked Julian if he'd promise him to take care of Connie when that day shall come. Loving his sister more than anything, Julian promised, letting Joseph know that even without a promise he would watch over Connie. Julian never knew about his father's double life and his Dragon Master side until 2029 when he found himself in the middle of The Ancient Prophecy of the Magic Prophets. When Julian was eighteen, his family was attacked by Lithus. At that time Julian had no idea why that had happened and why both his mother and his father died during that attack. To safe his sister, Julian put himself in front of her in order to protect her from a lethal attack that was called back from Lithus. Hearing Connie's pleads to their mother's whitelighter to help them while the attack was happening, made Julian mad as Brian never showed up. Since that day Julian holds a grudge to every Elder and whitelighter. Once Lithus was gone and Connie rushed over to their dying mother she pleaded once more for Brian to heal Selene who was almost crossing over. But once again nothing happened. Only after Selene had passed away both Connie and Julian saw white and light blue orbs forming in front of them to reveal the Elder Lucius who told them that both siblings had to go with him for they were meant for a greater good and everything happened for a reason. He explained them that they made part of an important prophecy to keep the world as we know it. Furious about Lucius' words Connie lashed out and completely lost control over her pyrokinesis and projection powers. She almost burnt Lucius down had he not orbed out the fire hurricane Connie had created. It was Julian who ceased the fire hurricane with his own projection power, projecting his thoughts into Connie's head to gain control over it. Ever since that day both Julian and Connie had been visited by Lucius, but they always manage to get him out of the way. Both Julian and Connie got a quarter of an amulet each that was given to them by their father. That's the only connection to Joseph both siblings had and also the reason why they moved to San Francisco. Joseph told them that those amulet pieces would show them the way when both of them were lost, but either of them had a clue what that could mean. When the amulet pieces started to direct themselves in direction to San Francisco and glow, both got suspicious and decided to just go for it. They had nothing else to loose. Julian eventually got a job at P3 as a bartender and not knowing about the Halliwell's ancestry, he fell in love with Melinda. But not wanting to hit on his boss's cousin, Julian made sure that Wyatt was ok with him asking Mel out for he realized how protective the Halliwells were of each other. He ended up asking Mel out and they eventually started dating. In the year of 2029, Julian is assigned to a whitelighter and is shocked to find out that it is his girlfriend Melinda. However, he didn't blame her for not telling him, for he was also just waiting for the right time to tell her about his wiccan heritage. But she needed some space and broke up with him, just to realize later that it was a mistake. She eventually came back to Julian, who was waiting for her for he really loves her. Powers 'Telekinesis' Power to move objects/people with the power of Julian's mind. 'Materialization' This power allows Julian to create objects or appearances from an unknown source. However, this power has to be used very wisely since he never knows where the objects he materializes come from. 'Advanced Pyrokinesis' Julian is able to create and manipulate fire in all its forms and to control it. 'Advanced Astral Projection' Julian is able to project an exact copy of himself and make it appear at any place he wishes and even use his powers in astral form. The advanced status of this power allows Julian to move both his real body and his astral body and fighting with both of them. However, his other powers might not be as effective then. Love & Romances 'Melinda Halliwell Mitchell' Mel is Julian's first serious girlfriend. They met at P3 when Julian started working as a bartender and both were immediately attracted to the other. Not wanting to hit on his boss's cousin, Julian made sure that Wyatt was ok with him asking Mel out for he realized how protective the Halliwells were of each other. He ended up asking Mel out and they eventually started dating. Melinda really loves him but she had to put her love on a test when she was assigned to him as his whitelighter and had to find out the truth about him in such an unfair way. She broke up with him only to regret it later. Realizing that both were waiting for the right time to tell the other, she apologized and begged for another chance. Series Season 01 Julian is confronted time after time by Lucius but refuses to talk with him. Throughout Season 01 Julian has to face the fact that his girlfriend is his whitelighter, a species he holds a grudge against. He meets Zach for the first time but isn't sure how to feel about him since he feels very familiar but at the same time very estranged. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Masters Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:BLESSED Category:Season 01